


The Three Faces of Vin: The Skaa, The Noble, The Mistborn

by ProfessorUber



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anti-Skaa Racism (Mistborn), Canon Compliant, Character Study, Class Differences, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorUber/pseuds/ProfessorUber
Summary: A quiet day at Mansion Renoux leaves Vin to ponder who she really is as she become accustomed to the false life of a fake noble. Living day to day under the guise of Valette Renoux makes it hard to seperate her identities. Who is she, a Skaa Thief, A Noble Socialite, or a Free Mistborn?(A look into Vin’s identity while impersonating a noble, a part of the book I found very interesting)
Relationships: Valette Renoux & Teven Renoux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Three Faces of Vin: The Skaa, The Noble, The Mistborn

**Author's Note:**

> Personally one thing which really interested me in Mistborn was Vin thinking about her life as Valette and the sort of identity issues around that. It’s been a while since I read the first book but I thought I’d write a bit.

Vin sat straight in the dining hall of Mansion Renoux, Renoux himself sat opposite to her across the oversized table. A few skaa servants silently pacing around them, delivering food and cleaning leftovers to be tossed away.

Leftovers she thought with unstated amusement. As a skaa thief traveling across the Central Domination the very idea of leaving any leftovers would be appalling to her. Back when she still had Reen around he’d beat her if she’d even left a single crumb of whatever they’d stolen for the ‘meal’, he always made it clear to her that Skaa like them couldn’t afford to be wasteful.

Yet here she was. Except she wasn’t Vin the Skaa Thief right now, but instead Lady Valette Renoux the Noblewoman. 

“Have you had a pleasant day uncle?” she inquires with false interest, not every servant in the mansion was aware of the deception and so whenever here, especially when not somewhere more secluded, she had to keep up character.

“Oh yes it was my dear. My business with our trade partners concluded quite fruitful” he spoke with the perfect mix of class and familiarity that to anyone observing they would just see an old noble lord speaking with his niece. So much so that even Vin couldn’t tell if he was coyly referring to meeting with Kelsier or just a mundane trading partner to keep up his annoyingly perfect cover as Lord Renoux.

And with Kelsier off doing something and Sazed busy with research, Vin is left alone with just her ‘uncle’ and servants who regardless of whether they’re in on the deception all treat her as Lady Valette. 

She carefully ate her food with all the delicacy and proper composure of a lady, her face has been finely clean and betrayed no expression unbecoming of someone like Valette. Because after all, for what reasons would Lady Valette Renoux have to look glum.

She may be a country noble, but that still awarded her entrance to luxurious balls in Luthadel, unlike a Skaa who could only ever hope to catch a glimpse of the glamour if they were lucky enough to serve the host of one.

Valette was well fed with fine foods, unlike a Skaa who would eat what they could get if they had a master, subsisting on stolen scraps if they did not. Or even if they did, most nobles barely cared for them anyway. 

Valette’s uncle doted on her, spoiled her since she was a child in the way only a noble can and would often try to find time to spend with his beloved niece, her family was nothing like that of a Skaa thief whose brother made sure she was very to survive no matter how much it hurt her. 

No, Lady Valette had none of those things. Because she was not a Skaa. 

No a Skaa…

Vin resists the urge to sigh as she finishes her meal, what's left of it and the plate quickly being snatched away and taken to the kitchens, out of sight. 

“If you don’t mind my lord, I think I will go for a nice stroll, the weather is most nice today” she requests calmly to which Renoux gives a friendly nod of approval “Of course my dear, I have been told local merchants have received new jewelry and other fine wears from the Easern Dominance, perhaps you are feeling ready for another shopping trip before your next ball in Luthedal” he says. 

“I would love to Uncle. Thank you” silently she did not wish to go shopping for some frivolous noble accessories. Vin the Skaa Thief would only steal such items to survive while Vin the Mistborn would never wear anything which could weigh her down as she fought or flung through the sky with Allomancy. But Lady Valette Renoux was a noble socialite who all so loved the beauty of aristocratic living. 

And she couldn’t put off it for long, truth be told she did indeed need to at least put some effort into her accessory so she did stick out at balls and much of the Renoux’s staff weren’t in on the deception, some likely spies who sold what they saw to rival houses.

‘Rival houses‘ she thinks Have I really gotten so comfortable in the life of Valette that I’m thinking of House Renoux as my home? She wonders briefly but again tries not to show it as she gives a goodbye to ‘her uncle’ and leaves the dining room.

The fact remained that Valette acting unexpectedly for a woman of her upbringing is not something she could allow reaching the ears of the nobility. 

_________

Kenton Street, and Fellise as a whole, was not as dirty and crowded as those of Luthadel, lavish mansions like the one she’s been staying at under the guise of a noblewoman were not an uncommon sight. She was accompanied by a Guard and Servant in the employ of Renoux, Vin is fairly certain the Skaa servant is selling whatever she sees to other nobles, maybe Renoux wants an excuse to get the spy out of the Mansion to give himself some more privacy but Vin didn’t care about that right now as it just meant she had to put more effort into staying in-character and couldn’t just slip away.

She almost grimaces as she considers how being annoyed at one’s guard and servant is a problem only nobility would think of. Her mind drifts to the masses of Skaa toiling away on fields of various country nobles. Their lives forfeit in the service of their ‘betters’, while Lady Valette worried about the ashfall staining her newest dress, the peasantry lived in fear of being worked to death or having one of their own taken away and then killed because a noble wanted ‘company’ in bed. 

“By the Lord Ruler, It’s an honour to have you hear Lady Renoux, please come to me if you would like to sample any of my wares” the nervous merchant beckons in surprise, pulling Vin out of her thoughts and to the shop of dresses and jewelry she had entered. A few other ladies of the nobility browsing or gossiping. Valette had developed something of a profile, on top of the reputation attached to being a part of House Renoux she also has become known as a active socialite, making her visitation mean a good chance for profit.

No one would even believe I’m a Skaa even if I shouted it in their face, She thinks with an odd mix of pride, disdain, disgust and humour while she looks at herself in the store’s mirror. Her raven hair has been growing steadily and her dress is made from soft silks harvested from the labour of Skaa. The smell of soap which once was a useless frivolity now is a familiar scent on her and her soft skin no longer reflects the struggles she grew up with.

“This one looks marvelous” she says with a hint of real appreciation as a new dress is shown to her, green with intricate patterns and highlights. The gowns were at least one frivolity which she could get used to wearing. 

A few other noblewomen nearby gushed over Valette’s decision, complimenting her and saying they hope to see her at some future ball or another. Vin however didn’t pay full attention to them, instead she glanced subtly to the Skaa servants, all eyeing their master carefully and making notes of anything they call sell. 

‘Lord Ruler… They’re all so clueless about the Skaa’ she swears mentally as she gives a polite laugh and bids the noblewoman goodbye. The mirror still struck her though. She glanced back at it and thought about what she saw.

The woman was far too clean and well dressed for Vin the Skaa Thief. Vin the Skaa Thief would never have time to bathe nor would she let her hair grow, Reen had always made her keep it short to prevent the attention of others, nor would she stand in the open. Take what you can and run, they’re all going to die anyway, all you can do is sell what you can take Reen whispers in her mind to Vin the Thief. But she isn’t listening right now.

Vin the Mistborn isn’t exactly shy about baths or long hair. But she also wouldn’t be standing in the open daylight or be wearing something so impractical. She’d be dashing atop rooftops or walking through the mists. She’d be learning allomancy or using it to be free.

Lady Valette Renoux however fit every part of the image. Valette loved her hair long, she would still have it long had she not cut it to keep up with a new fashion trend she learned about at a gathering of her uncle’s associates back in the Farmost Dominance. Valette loves fine dresses, her uncle spoiling her with new ones since she was a little girl. Valette of course bathed regularly and had no reason to work her soft features, she was a noblewoman born and bred afterall. Valette was a true socialite whose head was constantly concerned with balls and charming her peers.

Yet she still knew that if the deception were revealed, her ‘peers’ would not shed a tear at her and her ‘beloved uncle’ being publicly executed for treason against the Lord Ruler. 

She banishes that grim thought from her mind, getting worried would only crack her facade. But still, her thoughts on identity still plague her mind as she browses the fancy jewellery from across the Final Empire. 

It was sometimes unnerving how much use she has gotten with all of this. Masquerading as a noblewoman and infiltrating gatherings of some of the most powerful people in the Final Empire. 

Vin may have never needed to give jewellery much thought, aside of what to steal, but Valette was a true socialite who would be mortified by being out of fashion.

And just like how Vin the thief disappeared into dark corners and Vin the Mistborn disappeared into the nightly mists, Vin would allow herself to disappear into Valette when need be.

And Valette rather likes the middle necklace, it’s blue jewel reminds her of the carpets of her childhood bedroom. Because Valette was not a Skaa, she grew up in a fine country mansion, modest by noble standards and not as big as her dear uncle’s but still far better than any Skaa shack.

Of course these memories are non-existent, just something Vin came up with during Sazed’s lessons, considering how a noblewoman would act.

“Most excellent choice Lady Renoux” The shopkeeper says as she purchases it, the boxings she is paying for this is more than she’d ever held in her hand. But she’s been told this waste was necessary to keep up the facade of Valette the socialite. She just tries not to think of how many Skaa slaved away making it.

But Valette didn’t concern herself with details like that. Vin sighed internally as she sinks back into the mask of Valette, her true self… whatever that is… hidden from the world.

Another noblewoman with a simpler dress which singled her as a part of a more minor rural House briefly looks over at the exchange of boxings “All those for that?” she exclaims.

Vin would agree to an extent, buying this was an expense she had never thought she would make and she was still surprised the crew was alright with to keep her cover up.

It was obvious this nobleman, a newcomer, was unfamiliar with the trends and ways of Luthadel.

“These are some of newest arriving wears from the Eastern Dominance, to go to a ball with anything less would be mortifiying” Valette said with genuine sounding concern in voice, as if this is the biggest dilemma plaguing the world.

After a while Valette would return to Mansion Renoux, trying to ignore the price of her shopping trip, both in boxings and the lives of Skaa.

________

It was later in the day and Valette wore a splendid new gown she had purchased, some hints of designs and silks from the Eastern Dominance evident in its design which are sure to be a topic of conversation at her next ball which she eagerly awaited. But for now she was having a nice tea and meal with her uncle out in the Mansion Renoux garden before the sun went down.

“I am glad it was still warm enough to have a meal with you out here Valette, I do know you always loved our garden back home” Valette’s Uncle says with genuine sounding familiarity. Vin was still intimidated by how he was always in character, although she supposes she was the same at times. 

Valette returns the smile “Indeed Uncle. Spending time here with you brings fond memories of growing up” Vin’s few ‘fond’ memories of growing up was that time Reen and her had managed to luck into stealing some extra food. 

“I am sure. On another matter, preparations for your next trip to Luthedel will be ready tomorrow. I know how much you love the balls of the capital” Renoux continued.

Valette nodded because Valette had dreamt of glamorous balls and partied since she was a child 

“I do so love them Uncle. I always do my best to uphold the good name of House Renoux” the expected response of a young noblewoman.

“You do our house proud Valette, you are vital in moving our family’s influence beyond the Farmost Dominance.

Family, that was another weird thing of being a noble. Reen had left her but Renouxs looked after their own. Except she wasn’t a Renoux, and neither was the man sitting on her behalf.

Sometimes she was afraid to a ask where the mask ended and who Vin and Valette really were.

“Are you okay my dear? You’re looking quite grim” Renoux comments.

Vin is startled from her thoughts and quickly comes up with an excuse for prying ears “I am simply exhausted from my shopping trip, may I retire to my quarters uncle?”

“Of course Valette. You must prepare yourself for your next ball to tomorrow as well”

And on that note Vin scurries off to the relative privacy of her room. 

______

The room was once again something she’d gotten used to. Still dressed in a overly complex gown she sits down on the soft bed. Vin, finally by herself, considers her thoughts. 

Reen once again whispered in her mind, telling her she’s gotten too comfortable and the Kelsier and his crew are just making her soft and will lead to her death when their mad plan fails. 

Blinking she once again looks at herself in a mirror, even without a gown on no one would ever see her as anything other than a noblewoman like this. Skaa did not typically appear groomed and bathed sitting in a room suited only for an aristocrat while wearing the latest in fashion..

“Valette Renoux” the words left her mouth in a whisper. The mirror shows only the nobleman socialite sitting before it, a young woman eager to enjoy herself and indulge in all the decadence she’d grown up amongst.

“Vin” she said even quieter, so much so that even if someone were listening at the door they would not hear a peep. For a moment she almost sees another person in the mirror. Face filthy with grime across her face, clearly hasn’t ever bathed, simple rags and short hair dirty hair. To Valette this woman would seem like thieving scum while to Vin this was the face of what it took to survive as a Skaa in the Central Dominance.

“Mistborn” the word was so small it barely seems to leave her mouth but in her mind she sees a mirror in which the two previous images merge. The Mistborn was well groomed and clean yet still was not some spoiled clueless socialite. She wore a cloak which while far nicer than a thief’s rags were still not as fancy as a noblewoman’s formal wear. She was elegant yet strong, blood of a noble and of a Skaa. 

Vin smiled as Valette went to sleep. Because after all, a fine upstanding socialite such as Valette had no reason to stay up this late, nor was she one to go wandering through the night unattended.

But Vin knew where she belonged. She discarded the gown and donned her cloak before she sneaked out into the mist filled town, now devoid of life as none dared challenge the mist. Yet she felt at home here, more at home than any thieving hideout or noble mansion.

And with a smile, the Skaa, the Noble and the Mistborn tosses a coin and launches herself to the sky.

No matter who she was, she knew this was what she was.


End file.
